Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Revised Edition
by Dragonrider10
Summary: Revised edition of my story of Dragons and Digital Monsters.
1. Chapter 1: The Beast of Flame

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters

Prolog

Summary: Weeks after establishing peace on the Island of Berk after the defeat of the Red Death, a new threat arises as Loki plots his revenge for Hiccup and Toothless for destroying one of Loki's most powerful allies: to destroy the hard won peace. Yet when Odin and Thor get wind of Loki's plan, they contact an old friend who agrees to help them. Yet this will cause a change of events that will be felt in completely different dimensions, that when they cross paths, nothing will be the same ever again...

Rating: Teen +

For: Creature violence, intense action, blood, ext...

Main Characters: Hiccup,Toothless, and Takuya and Takuya's beast Spirit form BurningGreymon.

Time line: Takes place after How To Train Your Dragon and after season four: Digimon Frontier.

I will be taking elements from the How To Train Your Dragon book, movie, and making references to Digimon Frontier, so I would recommend you, the reader, to be familiar with either of the above to understand the story. Read and enjoy!

One element I will be using from the book How To Train Your Dragon is the language the dragons spoke, called Dragoness, and over time in this story Takuya learns to speak it in order to learn and live among the dragons. Dragoness will be written in bold text with '' to indicate the dragons talking.

Dragons Talk [**Bold]**

Prolog: Calm Before the Storm

It was another bitterly cold winter night on the Island of Berk. The winds were howling, mixing with the calls of the wolf pack on the far side of the island, creating a spooky sound that graced the island. The snow was blinding, for one wouldn't be able to see his hands in front of his face. Now creature, human or dragon, would dare to venture out into this freezing weather. The landscape was covered in a dream-like haze of silvery blue, the snow glistening like the scales of a Deadly Nadder that had just been polished. The tall pine trees created shadows that seemed to stretch for an eternity.

However, despite the miserable conditions that plagued the island, a small pack of wolves were desperate for food. Due to the bitter winter, the amount of wild game had dropped drastically. These wolves had managed to make a kill sometime ago, a young yak, that managed to keep their bellies full for a few days but now they were on the hunt again.

In a pack that numbered ten strong, they followed the scent of a possible meal. They were following a blood trail that led them towards a clearing nestled in some trees.

Cover by ice and snow and laying on its side was a large humanoid dragon that was adorned in gold, red, and white armor. Orange feathered wings lay limp and slumped over its body. Its breathing was weak, a pool of crimson leaking from a gash on its side. The flesh around the wound was leaking a sticky fluid and the edges were slightly puckered. Its helm was white with red striping on the horns and spikes which arched towards the back. On its arms it had two very big golden bracers that attached just above its wrists. Laying behind was a long, serpent-like tail covered in crimson armor.

The wolves cautiously approached, circling their wounded prey. One wolf, a grey colored female, cautious stepped up the creature, sniffing a bit as it moved in towards the wound, jaws opening to grab a hold of exposed flesh so her pack mates could finish it off as she sank her fangs into the flesh of their possible kill and began to attempt to tear a chunk of flesh off, snarling as blood began to stain her grey muzzle.

Without warning, the wounded humanoid dragon roared in pain, its icy blue eyes snapping open as he raised his clawed hand to strike his attacker. The she-wolf had little time to react as she yelped in pain when the dragon dug his clawed hand into her back, and threw her into a nearby tree, snapping her spine. Her fellows growled and snarled in outrage as they swarmed the dragon, who had risen to its full height. The snow that had clung to him was melting as intense heat began to radiate from him. Unleashing another thunderous roar the bracers on his arms began to shimmer with blistering heat. The wolves fled at the sight, running with tails between their legs and whining.

With the danger passed, the humanoid dragon felt the rush of battle leave him, as he leaned against a nearby pine for support.

[**Holy crap, I almost became dog food! And-ARGH! Damn! I really wish I had some medical supplies with me right now! Where's Zoe when you need her?! OW! Alright Takuya think, last thing I remember…remember…dang nabbit!] **The Beast Warrior of Flame, BurningGreymon snarled as he tried to figure out what his next plan was. Ice crystals were slowly forming in the exposed wound, and if BurningGreymon didn't find warm shelter soon, the ice crystals would move into his bloodstream, causing his tissues to freeze. He would freeze to death from the inside out.

The snow had begun to die down, and BurningGreymon saw in the distance a plume of whispy smoke. Just barely visable. He could also smell the roasting of meat, and his stomach growled. Hungry and wounded, the dragon began to move towards the Viking village, hoping they would be able to help.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumble in the Viking Village

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Re-Write

Chapter 2

The wind moaned as it disturbed the fresh snow powder that blanketed the Viking village. No soul was to be seen as freezing winds whipped against the log buildings the Vikings of the Harry Hooligan tribe called home. The night sky was an inky black as thick smokey clouds drapped and blocked out the moon and the stars. The shadows appeard even longer and spookier then normal. Smoke spiraled into the sky from the longhouses that sheltered the tribe from the vicious winter night that Berk was infamous for.

However, something disturbed the calmness of this winter night. A large armored dragon, around twenty feet in height, stalked and weaved its mass through the village. His armored helm gleamed white as his red striping seemed to burn like embers in the moonlight. A low rumble escaped his throat as he sniffed the air. The smell of food being cooked wafted his nostrils, making them flare in hunger. It was coming from the far side of the village and escaping from a structure known as the Great Halll. A massive structure built into the side of the mountain. BurningGreymon was about to proceed before he stopped, snarling slightly when he picked up an unfamiliar scent, but it was human.

An adult human male lumbered out of the Great Hall, a torch lighting his way in his right hand. BurningGreymon ducked as the light passed his way, hiding behinda long house as he tensed up. Once the adult Viking was gone, BurningGreymonslowly made his way towards the great hall. Until he heard a deep growl to his left.

Turning his armored helm, BurningGreymon noticed a large beast: it was slender had the body of a bat and panther mixed together. Its wings were around 48 feet in total length, with a long finned tail. The dragon's "ears" were pinned against his head, piercing yellow and green eyes starring intensely at BurningGreymon. [**Who are you?**] the dragon asked, as the two began to circle each other. [**I could ask the same...]** BurningGreymon snarled, teeth barred as the jet black dragon before him snarled back.

The two dragons roared loudly at each other, before they broke out into a charge. The two beasts slammed into each other, tumbling and snow billowing into the air as the titans fought. After some fierce moments, BurningGreymon found himself on his back, his opponent glaring daggers into his core. The Night Fury reared onto his haunches, an amber glow igniting in his mouth as intense heat radiated. BurningGreymon stared into the eyes of his opponent, bracing himself for the killing blow until...

" TOOTHLESS STOP!" A young but stern voice bellowed over the sound of the attack charging up. Toothless instantly canceled his attack, lowering himself as he stepped off of BurningGreymon, who slowly stood up before he felt dizzy, gripping the wall of a home next to him. Once the dizzy spell passed, he noticed Toothless was standing next to a small and gangly boy, with unruly brown hair and freckles dotting his face. He was wearing a vest made of bear hide that covered portions of a green colored tunic under garment. He also bore deer skin pants and seal skin boots. One feature that caught BurningGreymon's attention was the absence of a right leg, in its place a mechanical one. BurningGreymon felt sympathy for the boy, seeing how young he was to sport such an injury. He appeared to be in his early teens. Thirteen perhaps?

He then groaned in pain as he collapsed to the ground, his wound taking its toll on him. "Easy big guy, I can tell your hurt." The boy said softly, slowly approaching him with an outstretched right hand. For some reason, the boy's scent calmed him: it smelled of pine mixed with very faint traces of soft summer grasses along with the scent of other dragons.

Slowly, BurningGreymon relaxed, even as the boy gently placed his right hand on his snout. " That's it, nice and easy." The boy shushed to him. Motioning with his free hand, two adults opened the large, timber doors to the Great Hall, wind howling into the cavernous space. Taking several steps backwards, Hiccup slowly led BurningGreymon inside, knowing the dragon needed to get out of the bitter cold and his wound tended to.

The doors soon closed behind him as the Beast of Flame laid down on his uninjured side, feeling weak and tired. " Just take it easy, I'll be right back." Hiccup pipped as he hurried to the other side of the great hall. A few moments later, Hiccup returned with a few strips of dried yak meat and cod fish, the smell of the meat and fish made BurningGreymon's stomach rumble in hunger, as the boy laid his hand flat so he wouldn't loose any of his fingers as BurningGreymon snapped the pieces of meat and fish with his jaws, ravenous.

While not much, it did steam his hunger as the Beast of Flame felt exhaustion wash over him, curling down on the hard yet warm stone floor of the Great Hall near the fire pit as sleep overcame him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Twins Cause Havoc

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Rewrite

Warnings: Language

Chapter 3

Morning sunlight gently filtered through the cracks of the gigantic doors that guarded the Great Hall of Berk. The fresh snow was littered with the footprints of dragons and humans. Its soft pale purple and pink hues reflected the brilliant colors of the sunrise that performed its daily ritual of greeting Berk. Within the Great Hall, another creature was resting his weary body, the warmth of the fire pit relaxing him.

That was until…

[** Ow…] **BurningGreymon grunted in his restless sleep, wrinkling his nostrils when he felt something poke the uninjured part of his left side.

" Tuffnut, this is not a good idea…" A female voice with concern laced in her stern tone reprimanded the idiot who was currently the source of the annoying poking sensation.

" I'm making sure its not dead, duh!" This time a male voice piped up, with a smug undertone prominent in his words.

"If you keep poking it with the stick we'll be the ones who wind up dead!" The female voice all but yelled at her male counterpart. And BurningGreymon had to agree with her statement. **[Haven't they heard the expression "Let sleeping dogs lie?"} **BurningGreymon thought with a chuff.

For a moment, the poking sensation stopped completely, before he was rudely awoke when one of the owners of the voices poked him right in the snout.

That did it.

His eyes opened with a snap as he whipped his head at the two offenders, smoke rising from his nostrils as his blue eyes narrowed into slits, and a deep guttural growl filled the Great Hall.

" Now look what you did you idiot!" The female voice scolded with hints of fear shouted at a male figure next to her. As his vision cleared, he saw two teenagers slowly backing away from him, a bug eyed expression plastered on their faces with with their arms stiff against their sides.

The female human had long blonde braided hair and short bangs that frame her face. She was wearing a light brown animal skin vest that went a little over her hips and ended in tatters. Under her vest was a greyish brown short shirt and she was sporting dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. The human male next to her also had blond hair, but it was long and free flowing. He was wearing a dark brown furry animal vest with a green tunic under it that went al the way past his hip. Around his waist was a brown sash-like belt that held his light greyish-blue pants and he wore furry grey boots.

As the twins slowly backed up from the angered dragoniod Digimon, BunringGreymon's piercing blue eyes narrowed in agitation. He had been injured and these two DARED to wake him up!

[**You two are so DEAD...] **BurningGreymon snarled, lips curling to reveal his sharp fangs. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!" The female human repeated a few times as BurningGreymon unleashed a pissed off sounding roar.

"Run?" The female human asked her brother, who looked back at her and nodded frantically. The two ran away screaming with BurningGreymon fast on their heels.

Meanwhile outside, Hiccup and Toothless had just returned from their daily morning flight. It was something they both loved to do. For Hiccup, it allowed him to bond with his dragon and to clear his head. He was in a good mood, a smile on his face as he gave his dragon a pat on the head. Toothless gave a happy purr, whole body vibrating in sheer happiness.

However, the peaceful moment was squashed when they saw Tuffnut and Ruffnut darting through the village with the fire dragon gaining on them. Hiccup gave a aggravated huff, ruffling his dark brown hair.

"C'mon Toothless, lets go rescue them." Hiccup drawled with a roll of his eyes coupled with a sigh as they raced after the twins.

"Can't you just listen to me for ONCE!" Ruffnut shouted at her brother, both of them shoving each other as BurningGreymon pursued them. That's when they reached the former kill ring, both of them leaping through the gates as BurningGreymon tried to rammed his massive form through the steel doors. He roared at them, before flapping his feathered orange wings and took flight for a moment, crashing his body through the wooden framework that made up the roof of the Dragon Rider Acadamey.

The commotion was drawing curious villagers, including the Chief, Stoick the Vast, and Hiccup's father. " What in blazes did you two do now!" Stoick boomed as he grabbed his hammer, and leaped into the ring. BurningGreymon's attention was cut from the twins when a hammer struck him, making him roar out in fury. That's when he spotted some shields lying on the ground. Getting an idea, BurningGreymon grabbed one of them, much to the twin's great surprise, and Stoick's, brought his shield armor around to meet Stoick's hammor, causing the wooden shield to shatter

"It can use WEAPONS ?!" Ruffnut exclaimed in surprise just as intense heat radiated off of BurningGreymon's body. The dragon Digimon's whole body began to steam, whips of smoke sneaking out of the edges of his armor as suddenly flames engulfed him like a Monstrous Nightmare. [**WILDFIRE TSUNAMIE!} **BurningGreymon roared out as a tidal wave of fire and smoke rushed forth from his being.

"DAD!" Hiccup yelled from the entrance of the ring as Stoick shoved the twins out of the way as the attack grazed past him. The twins managed to get out of the ring as Stoick got into a fighting stance, drawing out his short sword as he yelled and BurningGreymon roared back and the two of them charged right for one another.

Toothless then leaped in between the two warriors, roaring at both of them. Stoick stopped in his tracks as he saw Toothless growl at BurningGreymon. BurningGreymon just snarled, ruffling his wings and hissed back to the Night Fury before glaring to the twins, who currently were cowering behind Hiccup. Toothless guided the dragon Digimon back to the Great Hall, the two of them hissing once in a while at each other, like they were arguing.

That's when the rider's dragons took notice, and after Barf and Belch made sure their riders were unharmed and watched Toothless escort BurningGreymon.[**Who in Thor's name was that!} **Hookfang asked Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. **[ I don't know, I never seen him before. Is he some sort of Monstrous Nightmare?] **

**[ Whatever he is, he sure is hot! No pun intended!] **Meatlug stated in a dreamy sort of tone as Barf and Belch rolled their eyes as the Gronkle. **[ You've always did have a weak spot for the fiery types. ] **Barf scoffed.

It was then Hiccup looked the twins and said in a serious tone of voice " We need to talk. NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble is Stirring

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Revised Edition

Chapter 4: Trouble is Stirring…

It had been several days since the last snowfall on Berk. Slowly the thick piles of snow were melting away to reveal tender shoots of grass. The ground was muddy and trampled as the foot prints of dragon's and their riders were seen imprinted in the mud. Finally the Devastating Winter was over and the short but sweet summer was about to begin.

Despite it was just dawn on Berk, the villagers were already up and about. The slight chill to the air didn't deter the sturdy Vikings that called Berk home. That was when whooping and hollering rang over the skies of Berk.

Stoick the Vast was riding his dragon Thornado, with his son Hiccup riding Toothless and BurningGreymon flying a few yards behind them. The Beast of Flame was holding the results of a day long hunt in his talons: the body of a large elk. Blood stained the tip of his talons as he had grown used to it since his first hunt.

He remembered the first time he had first gone hunting with the two, and how he nearly threw up his breakfast of smoked salmon and cod at the sight of Stoick delivering the killing blow to the bull elk' head with his hammer. Hiccup was queasy as well, but he seemed a bit more used to it.

" This should provide just enough meet to last into the first weeks of spring and enough hide to make some new clothes." Stoick said with a hearty chuckle. " You were fanstastic out there, using your bow and arrow to weaken the bull elk even as it charged at ya!"

" And you nearly scared me half to death when you grabbed his horns and twisted his neck!" Hiccup said with a fake laugh, his stomach flip flopping at the memory. "Ay, you got to do what is necessary to provide for your village my boy!" Stoick reminded his son as they landed by the Great Hall. BurningGreymon gently rested the elk carcass in a waiting cart that the local butcher used. With a nod to the Beast of Flame, the butcher wheeled his cart to his shop.

The villagers had gotten used to the sight of the mighty Beast of Flame. Many had deep respect for him, since he had proven his worth many times to the villagers. One such time included an enemy raid launched by Alvin the Treacherous and BunringGreymon demolished several of Alvin's ships using his fiery attacks. He also was the reson Alvin was now missing an arm, it was torn off when the two were locked in battle and BurningGreymon came out on top. BurningGreymon also earned a battle scar on his left arm, from where Alvin struck him with his axe and left a deep gash.

However, one thing he had not gotten used to was mating season…

It was a NIGHTMARE for him! He would often be hiding in the Great Hall, trying to get away from the female dragons trying to get him to mate with them. This would often result in fights breaking out across the village between the female dragons. He remembered one embarrassing time when he woke up and was surrounded by hormone-crazed females, some of them trying to TOP him. He flew away as fast as he could to the other side of Berk. Hiccup felt bad for him while Toothless, Barf and Belch and the other male dragons found it very amusing to watch.

But he didn't have to worry about that today. He looked out to the sea as it came alive with the colors of the morning sunrise. He took in a deep breath of salty air, reminding him of his home back in Japan before he headed off to the Digital World.

Home… he realized he had been on Berk for a few months. He knew his family and fellow warriors must have been worried for him. Wondering where he was. But if he was needed here for some reason, then he would stay. He was sent to this world for a reason.

As he observed the daily activities, he noticed something strange on the horizon. A Viking vessel was pulling into the docks, its hull had been demolished and its wooden hide charred. The commotion soon reached further into the village. Stoick recognized the damage from the battle against the Red Death.

"What happened?"Stoick asked the surviving men as he helped them out of their ship. The men were shaking from both cold and fright as they detailed their encounter. It appeared that the island that the former Red Death Queen lived on was inhabited once again. But by a much larger beast. Hiccup remembered a legend saying that before the Queen dies, she will lay 3,000 eggs…

"Dad, we need to check this out." Hiccup said in a morbid tone. Stoick nodded to his son. "We shall hold a meeting right away." BurningGreymon rumbled a bit in curiosity and worry. The other dragons almost seemed to flinch at the mentioning of the Red Death, having lived under her tyrant rule.

[Later that night, in Hiccup's room…]

Toothless was finding that he could not rest easy. He had been reliving memories of the Queen and her ramblings. Tonight, this one certainly gave him a shock

_The Queen was growing restless, her aging body guarding the precious eggs she had laid. They were large, around the size of the Viking homes back on Berk. "Night Fury…  
>" The queen summoned Toothless, who approached the edges of the nest warily. With a bow of his head, he avoided eye contact as he said in a shaky voice, betraying his fear " Y-yes my Queen…" <em>

_The Queen study him for a long moment, before snarling " My time is nearly up. And even when I am gone, my offspring will not be safe. A human disquised as a dragon with red and white armor shall arrive to this world. _

Soon the dream faded as Toothless awoke with a start. Could she have meant the dragon who called himself "Villieldr Dyr", the "Flame Beast".

He'll find out in due time…

[Author's note: After doing some research, I decided to use Villieldr Dyr, the Norse words for Flame and Beast. BurningGreymon, aka Takuya couldn;'t use his real name for the moment because it would cause suspicion among the Dragons. He knew he needed to blend in with them until he felt they were ready for the truth.]


	5. Chapter 5: The Ancient Beast of Flame

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Revised Edition

Chapter 5: The Ancient Beast of Flame is Awakened

"Hold steady men…" Stoick commanded his crew as a few ships sailed back to the dragon nest they had attacked so many months before. Hiccup felt uneasy about returning to the place where he was nearly killed by the Queen. The dragons, including Toothless were nervous about to returning to where they were once treated like mere drones.

BurningGreymon was flying close to the ships, he could feel his heart pounding within his armored chest, his breathing start to quicken. He could feel a powerful aura wrap itself around him. It was ancient yet angry. Almost like the control of another's mind. Hiccup and everyone else felt it too, and it only got stronger once they arrived on the rocky shores.

**[So you have come imposter…] ** A sudden female voice sounded in the minds of dragons and humans alike. BurningGreymon tensed as he landed, just outside the gaping hole that torn into the side of the mountain. Hiccup looked up at BurningGreymon with confusion, as did everyone else.

**[WHO ARE YOU!] **BurningGreymon roared into the cavern, wings flared as he was ready for a fight. **[ Imbecile! Do you know who you are speaking too! The QUEEN of all Dragons. The Red Death!] **The female voice shrieked with rage within the Viking's and Dragon's minds. "What she is talking about!" Gobber asked in a confused, yet frightened way to BurningGreymon, who gasped when he saw a humongous shadowy form emerge from the cave, as her partially burnt and decayed head lashed out and her powerful jaws around BurningGreymon's right leg, making the Beast of Flame scream out in pain as he was dragged into the Queen's lair.

"NO!" Hiccup called out in horror as he tried to go after BurningGreymon to save him, but Toothless step in front of his rider. They had to work as a team to rescue him.

{ In the Queen's Lair…}

**[PYRO BARRAGE!] **BurningGreymon roared at the top of his lungs as the bracers on both of his arms screamed to life. Intense heat radiated from them as several fireballs were shot out at the Red Death's skull in a desperate bid to escape her crushing jaws. The moment the attack made contact, she unleashed him with a pained howl, throwing BurningGreymon against the cave walls. The impact was hard enough to knock BurningGreymon back to his human form.

Still reeling in pain as he tried to stop the gushing wound from bleeding out, Takuya looked up just in time to see Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless run in after him. The three of them both stopped in their tracks when they saw the wounded boy instead of a wounded dragon. " Who in Thor's name…are you!" Hiccup asked Takuya cautiously. The brown haired Warrior of Flame just grimaced as he looked Hiccup in the eye and groaned " I am…Takuya Kabnara…wielder of the Beast of Flame, BurningGreymon. You might now him otherwise as "Villieldr Dyr". Takuya then gasped in pain as Stoick caught him before he fell. He saw the wound on the Warrior's right leg was bad. Deep gashes went all the way down to the bone. With each step Takuya bit his tongue to hold back a cry of pain.

Hiccup whirled his head around when he heard the enraged roar of the Queen greet them. She glared her smoldering eyes at them, mostly focusing on Takuya. Takuya's brown eyes met hers and he glared up at the Queen.

" I may be down but I'm not out…" Takuya rasped, hissing as he stood up, limping as his D-Tector flared to life with data. Ancient power flowed through him as another female voice, but he was familiar with spoke to him in his mind

**{Ancient Spirit Evolution….}**

A whirlwind of flame and smoke surrounded Takuya, catching the Vikings off guard. Within the pillar of fire, a massive form took over Takuya. It was large, if not somewhat larger than the Red Death herself. He bore massive feathered wings and walked on four legs instead of two. His form was heavily armored as his ice blue eyes snapped open, and the Ancient Beast of Flame roared out his name

**[ANCIENTGREYMON!]**


	6. Chapter 6:AncientGreymon vs The RedDeath

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters Revised Edition

Chapter 6: AncientGreymon vs The Red Death

[ I just saw How To Train Your Dragon 2 this weekend! OMG it was so good!]

AncientGreymon's massive form lumbered out of the pillar of flame and smoke he was formed in. Within him, Takuya readied himself for the fight against the Red Death that was about to break out.

The Queen studied her opponent with an eerie silence, green gas slowly flowing from her maw. **[Your fate has been sealed, Warrior of Flame. Prepare to meet the gods of Asgard!] **She bellowed as she charged at AncientGreymon.

**[I wouldn't count on it. For it shall be you answering for your crimes to Odin.]** AncientGreymon roared back as he rushed to meet her. He lowered his horned helm, smoke billowing from his nostrils as the two titans reared to their full height, blasting each other with fire. AncientGreymon slashed his claws at the Queen's neck, leaving gashes as she howled with rage. He then felt the Queen bit down onto his armored neck, surprising him when some of her teeth managed to break through the thick armor. He roared in agony when the fangs punctured his neck. He could her jaws tighten around him, making it hard to breath.

He shook his head frantically, trying to loosen her grip, but she bit down harder. She rammed her armored paws into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. AncientGreymon slammed his tail into her legs, knocking her off balance as she released her grip. AncientGreymon then rammed his horns into her, and with all his strength, mowed her through rocks as towering rock formations crashed around them. The Queen bellowed as she blasted AncientGreymon with another round of fire, halting his attack.

The Queen then took to the skies, flapping her large wings as AncientGreymon took off in pursuit. The Vikings below watched in awe as the two titans clashed, hoping their Flame Beast will triumpth. AncientGreymon and the Red Death soon became obscured by thick black storm clouds, lightning illuminating their titan forms. The two dragons circled each other, roaring loudly. The Queen unleashed rounds of massive fireballs at her enemy, striking the Ancient Warrior's wings. AncientGreymon snarled as the golden parts of his armor began to glow, an intense heat radiating from him. He unleashed a torrent of flames from his maw as he and the Red Death were locked in a stalemate. Their fires fought against each other, trying to overpower one another.

AncientGreymon could feel the power burn through him, the glow surrounding him becoming more intense as the Ancient Warrior stopped his fiery assault. He then retreated further into the clouds flying higher into the sky. The Red Death flew after him, not about to let him retreat. Or so she thought…

Suddenly AncientGreymon came crashing into her, using his massive weight against her. The power in him was becoming an audible whine, like something charging up. Smoke billowed from between his armor, his eyes a smoldering white.

"**OMEGA CORONA!" **

Suddenly the air around the two titans exploded with an intense blast of blinding light as a mushroom cloud detonated around him. The Red Death screamed out as she was burned alive as she and AncientGreymon crashed into the cold Norse sea.

The flash intensified to a point it almost blinded the Vikings on shore who were witnessing the defeat of the Red Death once more. However, once the light subsided…

The limp form of AncientGreymon crashed upon the might rock formations greeted their startled eyes. The Queen was dead, burnt to a crisp. When he crashed among the rocks, he was impaled on a jagged rock formation that punctured into his chest cavity. He was breathing weakly as his vision faded to black, Hiccup and Toothless shouting his name when he felt the data that made up his form leave him, slowly reverting back to his human form.

First Takuya saw Hiccup with help from his father pry him off of the rock he was speared on, then he heard Stoick shouting and finally darkness…


End file.
